


Notification Settings

by Satyriasis (wrentogo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post Hypnotic Trigger, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrentogo/pseuds/Satyriasis
Summary: Jamie is just trying to study with his boyfriend Gavin, but something keeps making his cock twitch until he really can't think anymore.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 16
Kudos: 494





	Notification Settings

“Welcome back pretty boy.”

Jamie blinked. Blinked again. Lifted his head off his chest, a little bewildered.

His hands were on the keyboard of his laptop, a book open beside him. He was sat upon his dorm bed, must’ve dozed off studying. Sat across the room was his boyfriend Gavin, who looked up from his phone and smiled at Jamie.

“Feeling a little tired there?” Gavin taunted.

Jamie’s stomach sunk, “Oh no, how long was I out for?”

“Not that long, thirty minutes maybe,” Gavin reassured.

“Thank god, figures this boring-ass essay would put me to sleep.”

Jamie dialed back into his paper, Gavin back to his phone. He had just finished off analyzing some quotes from Bierce when his phone blinked on and the room was filled with a chipper ding.

Suddenly confused he picked up the phone and checked the side. He always kept his phone on silent it was weird for it to-

_Bing!_

The phone went off again, vibrating in his hands.

Who was texting him? Or maybe it was a snap? He didn’t remember setting that sound to be his text tone-

_Bing!_

A shudder ran from the tailbone to the base of Jamie’s skull. Jamie shook off the weird chill and with a start, realized his cock was tenting his pants. He quickly pulled his laptop further up his lap, forgetting to check his texts again-

_Bing!_

Jamie gasped. It was like his computer had vibrated directly onto the tip of his dick. His cock was even harder now. His body felt sensitive and aroused. He was so confused about how this text tone got turned on-

_Bing!_

“Ah~” It came out before he could stop it, hot and electric pleasure forcing his moan. Jamie clamped his hand over his mouth. Maybe Gavin didn’t notice.

Gavin looked up at him from his side of the room.

Shit.

His boyfriend’s brows pulled together.

“You okay Jamie?” He asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine just-”

_Bing!_

Jamie’s fingers came back up over his mouth as his hips jolted.

“Who keeps texting you? Kinda distracting.” Gavin complained.

Jamie couldn’t care less about the ringing phone now. He was much more worried about whatever his cock was so damn interested in.

“Um, sorry.” He went to pick his phone back up, try and turn it off-

_Bing!_

The phone vibrated his hand, and he dropped it back onto the bed.

“Fuu-uhck...” that was precum, his underwear was wet oh my god. How was he so hard, pressing up against his zipper, wet and hot…

“What was that Jamie?”

“Fuck…” He repeated.

_Bing!_

Jamie doubled over, shoving his computer away from the damp spot forming on his crotch. He tried to breathe through the aftershocks of his twitching cock.

“How are you feeling Jamie?”

“Horny...” he breathed, “I feel really horny...”

_Bing!_

“That’s weird. You’re not even touching yourself. Were you watching porn? How dirty!” Gavin laughed and Jamie flushed.

“No, I wasn’t! I don’t know what’s going on!”

_Bing!_

“Hmmm.” Jamie shook his head back and forth, trying to will his cock to just. Stop. Twitching.

“Well if not I wonder what’s got you so worked up?”

_Bing!_

Jamie was panting hot thick breaths into his hand, cock throbbing, precum dripping, and wetting his pants. He rubbed his other hand over his thighs but resisted the urge to pull his dick out.

He wasn’t, wasn’t “dirty” like Gavin had called him.

He wasn’t going to jerk off out of nowhere, didn’t just get hard for no reason-

_Bing!_

“Are you gonna come like this!? Oh my god!” Gavin chuckled, still sitting back comfortably in the chair behind the desk.

Jamie met his eyes, dark and laughing, and Jamie was so humiliated it only served to send hotter arousal through his blood.

“Gosh Jamie, if you don’t figure it out this could happen to you anywhere.” Gavin

_Bing!_

“You could be in the dining hall,”

_Bing!_

“In class,”

_Bing!_

“Walking in town,”

_Bing!_

“And you might pop a boner in front of everybody. Get all hard and leaking. Why don’t you unzip? Might help you think clearer.”

Yeah. It was tight and Gavin was right, maybe if there wasn’t all this pressure on his cock he could think. Jamie went for his zipper, pulling it down popping the button-

_Bing!_

“Ahhhhhhh! Please~”

“Begging? You wanna end up begging in front of everyone Jamie?”

“No!” Jamie whined.

“Then you better find a way to calm down and stop whatever is turning you on. Or you’ll make everyone think you’re a slut.”

Jamie squirmed in his precum soaked spot, suddenly perfectly picturing himself sat at his desk in class. His cock hard, leaking down his pants onto the desk chair, onto the floor, whining and trying not to touch his cock in front of everyone.

_Bing!_

“I’m trying, I’m trying! It just feels so good and I wanna cum!”

_Bing!_

“You think cumming will help you think?” Gavin asked.

_Bing!_

“Yes! Please! I wanna cum! I need to cum! I can’t think it feels so good!” Jamie pulled his hand up to his mouth, biting his knuckles.

“The go-ahead, nothing is stopping you. Cum as much as you need.” Gavin sounded, smug, maybe? Sounded like he did when Jamie was frazzled after an hour of fractionation-

_**Bing!** _

“Ahhhhhhhh! Yes, fuck! Thank you!” Jamie’s underwear and pants were soaked, he felt the hot pulses of cum cover his whole crotch. Tension dripped out from his shoulders and back that had been holding their arched pleasured position for so long.

It felt dirty, sitting in his hot cum. Found himself humiliated by his own little enjoyment of the dirty feeling.

_Bing!_

Jamie’s cock twitched again, and he was horrified. It might be arousal pushing through him again, but it still hurt.

“What?! No. I-I came!”

“You did. Such a dirty boy, coming in your pants like that! Didn’t even touch your cock. You’re soaking aren’t you…” Gavin licked his lips.

_Bing!_

“N-nooo.” Jamie felt the pleasure start to flood his body again. His spent cock twitching back into hardness.

“You said you could think better if you came? Have you figured it out yet?” Gavin looked hungry, pleased. He looked in control and Jamie was so very much not.

_Bing!_

“Ah! No I. I don’t know! Please!”

_Bing!_

“If that’s the case then maybe you didn’t come hard enough the first time. Maybe you still have too many thoughts in those heavy balls of yours!”

_Bing!_

“Maybe you need to cum until all those distracting thoughts are gone and you can finally figure it out!”

_Bing!_

“No! No-no-no. I can’t again, I really can’t!”

**_Bing!_ **

“Ahhhh!” Jamie felt himself release into his briefs. Making himself wetter. Making the bed wetter. He vaguely registered to be thankful he’d moved his laptop.

There was a sizable dark spot over his whole crotch now. It was slipping down over his thoughts, wet and sticky.

_Bing!_

Jamie’s cock twitched.

“Fuck…”

_Bing!_

“C’mon Jamie. You must’ve figured out what’s making you cum like a slut?”

“Ahhhh... no. There’s no way to know- I just feel good, I can’t stop it!”

_Bing!_

“I can’t stop it! I can’t,”

“You can’t stop cumming, can you? You have to cum all those thoughts out.”

**_Bing!_ **

It was wetter, another release. It fucking hurt, but that kinda felt good too. It was almost really nice to be helplessly sitting in his own jizz.

“There you go. Such a good boy. Get all the thoughts out so you can stop cumming.”

_Bing!_

God his cock hurt but he was aroused again. 

“Please...” he wasn’t sure what he was asking for.

_Bing!_

He whimpered as his cock didn’t bother getting fully hard, but his balls tightened, ready to squeeze out a release onto that first cum that was getting dry and sticky now.

_Bing!_

“You done thinking yet pretty boy?”

Jamie whimpered and pouted. He shook his head no.

“Then cum.”

**_Bing!_ **

“Ahhhhh!”

“Good boy. Cum yourself nice and stupid.”

Oh, he was stupid, wasn’t he? To cum without touching himself, to sit there and release over and over again. He couldn’t even figure out why he must be stupid.

**_Bing!_ **

“Cum yourself mindless for me.”

Jamie was panting and moaning with each pulse and in between, his head spinning in the best way.

**_Bing!_ **

“Nice and dumb.”

So nice to be dumb and cum his brains out.

**_Bing!_ **

Nothing was coming out, but his cock stilled tensed and he still came.

“So stupid. So silly. Look at you covered in cum. So dirty. A little slut who comes for no reason.”

**_Bing!_ **

“Ahhh!”

“Oh, you still had some thoughts left huh? Are you gonna cum again for me?”

**_Bing!_ **

“Mmmmah! Gavin…” Jamie’s head dropped down to his chest. His cock hadn’t even gotten hard.

“Dumb little cum-covered slut.”

**_Bing!_ **

Jamie stayed limp. Something hot and electric jolted through him but he didn’t notice. Didn’t think.

“There you go. Mindless and stupid.” Gavin finally stood up to look over the boy deep in trance, “A dumb slut like you’re meant to be for me… Be a good boy and tell me what you like?”

“I like to obey.” Jamie murmured. Eyes blank, mouth moving slow.

“And what do you want?”

“I want to obey you.” It was so easy.

“And what do you need?”

“I need to obey you, sir.” So rehearsed and ingrained. These were the easiest questions.

“Good boy. You have been so good for me. You still won’t remember the details of that nice suggestion I gave you,” Gavin stroked his wet thigh through his pants, “You will remember everything else.” Gavin licked his wet fingers and went back to rub the cum into Jamie’s thighs and stomach up under his shirt.

“Remember, this fun little suggestion only works when you’re alone in the room with me.” Gavin scooped up cum from on top of Jamie’s cock, making the boy’s hips twitch at overstimulation. His face remained blank.

He lifted his fingers up and smeared the cum across Jamie’s face, “I’d just like to remind how aroused and humiliated you will be by cumming in your own clothes. How stupid that makes you feel, to forget to take off your pants.”

Gavin stuck his fingers into Jamie’s mouth, maintaining eye contact with the tranced boy. Jamie sucked on his fingers mindlessly, and Gavin stroked his tongue. “You just can’t help but choose to palm yourself through your underwear and enjoy how dumb that makes you.”

“Now in a moment I will wake you up and you will remember everything but exactly what the trigger was that turned you on so much. On 5 you’ll feel wide awake. Refreshed, happy, and a little tingly with how pleased I am worth you for being such a good boy.”

1

2

3

4

5

“Wake up and open your eyes.”

Jamie didn’t remember closing them. He felt incredibly good, a little humiliated by how wet his seat was. Felt good about that too.

“How was it?” Gavin asked.

“Fuck. It was intense.” Jamie sighed, head slouching back against the wall.

Gavin rubbed Jamie’s thigh where it hung over the bed’s edge.

“But exactly what I wanted. Thank you.”

“Of course. I got off on that as much as you did.”

“I’m glad.” Jamie tilted his head back and smiled when he met Gavin’s eyes.

He thought back on how hot the scene was. His balls felt completely empty and his cock a bit sore. But it all felt good. Wait...

“Wait a minute! You never told what was... making me cum...” Jamie mumbled, embarrassed still.

“You never figured it out? Too bad, guess you’ll just have to try again next time pretty boy.”

“Next time?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off with some Hypno kink. Let me know what you think, and if you want more from these two.
> 
> Find me on tumblr:  
> https://wrentogo.tumblr.com


End file.
